shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Rockwell
Rachel Rockwell is a smart, intelligent, popular, and very fashionable girl. She attends John Hughes High School with Talia Green and Gabe Martinez. Rachel is the 3rd oldest child of The Rockwell Family. Her older sisters are Colette Rockwell and Jade Rockwell. She is the older sister to Amber Rockwell and Cara Rockwell. She is an honors student along with Jade. She normally gets A+'s on tests and on her report card. She is portrayed by Peyton List Personality ]] Rachel is a cool, s mart, and nice girl. She is also a very overachieving and confident singer and dancer. Her smartness makes her one of the most intelligent 9th grader at John Hughes High School. Style Rachel has blond hair and light brown (hazel) eyes. Her style changed as she entered from a cool girl to a very stylish, friendly girl. In Season 3, she can be seen to wear tops with shorts and jeans. Rachel currently wears sweaters, cardigans, vests, or jackets with her outfits. Change of Personality Over Time Season 2 In Season 2, she was more of a bad girl who wasn't very nice. Rachel was a smart young girl who was not very confident in herself. Even though she acted like a bad girl, she was friendly, but not the nicest person you could meet. Season 3 Rachel was more nice and very friendly in Season 3. She started being more friendly to Talia and Starla. She was a very confident and over achieving girl. Season 4 Rachel was a very smart and intelligent, lovable girl. She was sweet, helpful, caring, and truthful girl who loved her friends and family. She was still very confident and was not afraid to do anything. Change of Appearance Over Time Season 2 Rachel wore cool clothes more which we're usually black. She often wore black, leather boots with her tops and bottoms. Season 3 Rachel dressed nicely because she was older and in high school. Rachel enters high school with a brand new look and lots of boys start to notice her. Rachel often wore sweaters, tops, and cardigans with shorts or jeans. During dance practice, she wore her hair in a high ponytail and crop tops with colorful shorts. Season 4 Her outfits in Season 4 consist of dresses, colorful tops, shorts, and jeans. Rachel still was a stylish, fashionable, and pretty girl who now wears more dresses then in Season 3. Strengths Rachel is a good dancer who is on Shake It Up, Chicago. She is also a very smart girl that attends John Hughes High School. She is a really good singer who has an amazing voice. She sometimes sings on Shake It Up, Chicago. Weaknesses Rachel isn't the nicest girl you could meet, but she has a sence of niceness. She is not very good at art, and drawing/sketching. She could not sing very well in Record Deal It Up Relationships Jade Rockwell (2000-present) Rachel and Jade's Relationship Rachel and Jade have a good relationship. They can be seen talking to each other at school. They both are dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago. Amber Rockwell (2002-present) Rachel and Amber's Relationship Amber is Rachel's younger sister. She cares a lot about Amber. Amber is the younger sister of Rachel. Cara Rockwell (2006-present) Rachel sometimes babysits Cara. She takes Cara to The Green Family's House so Cara can play with Skyla. Cara is the youngest of The Rockwell Family. Gabe Martinez (2013-present) Gabe and Rachel's Relationship Rachel and Gabe are ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. They started dating in Steal My Crush Away It Up, but then broke up. They, got back together in Memory Lane It Up. Talia doesn't like them dating because she likes Gabe. Talia Green (2012-present) Talia and Rachel are frenemies who don't like each other. They argue together a lot. They don't have much of a good relationship. In Season 3, they became friends. Trivia *Rachel started high school. (First Day It Up) *She attended John Hughs Middle School. *She stole Talia's boyfriend (Gabe Martinez). (Steal My Crush Away It Up) *She is the oldest child of The Rockwell Family. *Rachel is a cool girl. *Her ex-boyfriend is Gabe Martinez. *She is portrayed by Peyton List who plays Emma Ross in Jessie. *She takes Cara to The Green Family's House to play with Skyla Green *Rachel lives in the Rockwell House. *She hangs out in her room. *Rachel used to dance. (Sports It Up) *She takes honors classes at John Hughes High School. *She is super smart. *She has a dog named Sky. *She is very popular. *She is very pretty. *A lot of boys like her. ]] *She has been in many dance competitions. *Her mom has said she was very talented. *Abby Lee Miller has also said that she was super talented. *She has had lead roles in elementary school plays. *In high school plays and musicals, she gets good roles/parts they have lots of lines to memorize. *Her sister, Jade cares about her. *Jazz, acro, and musical theater are her favorite dance to perform. *She won 1st place in a dance competition in New York City *A lot of people at school have said she has an amazing voice *She has been in many singing competitions and won 1st place in most of them *She is a good singer. *She dances on Shake it Up, Chicago and gets the spotlight dance a lot of the time *Lots of boys like her *Her name means female sheep *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn *She gets many chances to sing and dance in concerts. *She sang a duet with Starla in School Dance It Up. *Her birthstone is a garnet. *She won best teen actress for her role as Madison in "Dance It Up". *Many people think she's awesome and a star. *Lots of people care for her. *She is the best singer on the singing team Appearances Season 1 *Babysitter It Up (mentioned) Season 2 *Steal My Crush Away It Up *First Kiss It Up *Shake It Up: All Around The World Season 3 *New York It Up *Merry Christmas It Up *Big Dreams It Up *Secret It Up *Party It Up *Heart It Up *Shop It Up *School Dance It Up *Compete It Up *Destroy It Up *Sports It Up *Away It Up *Graduation It Up *Date Decision It Up *Remember It Up *Crush It Up *First Day It Up *Age It Up *Creep It Up *Grades It Up Season 4 *Trick or Treat It Up *Glee It Up *Liv & Maddie It Up *Sweet 16 It Up *Surprise It Up Songs *Me and You by Laura Marano *Let It Go by Idina Menzel *Something to Dance For by Zendaya *Fearless by Olivia Holt *The Me That You Don't See by Laura Marano *On My Own by Les Miserables *I'm Back by Zendaya *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Had Me @ Hello (duet with Starla) Userbox Rachel Rockwell Code: Rachel Rockwell Gallery Category:Recuring characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enemies of the Green Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Femles Category:A+ Students Category:Pretty Category:Dancers Category:Shake It Up, Chicago Dancers Category:Cheerleaders